The present invention relates to joint prosthesis, and particularly to prosthesis having an articulating head component. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for achieving infinitely variable positions for the head component relative to a bone engaging portion of the prosthesis.
Repair and replacement of human joints, such as the knee, shoulder, elbow and hip, has become a more and more frequent medical treatment. Longer life spans mean that the joints endure more wear and tear. More sports activities mean greater likelihood of serious joint injuries. Treatment of injuries, wear and disease in human joints has progressed from the use of orthotics to mask the problem, to fusion of the joint, to the use of prostheses to replace the damaged joint component(s).
As the success rate for total or partial joint replacements has increased, so too has the need for modularity and universality in the joint prosthesis. Patient variety means that no single size or configuration of joint prosthesis will suffice. The physical dimensions of a patient's joint components vary, as well as the bio-mechanic relationship between these components. For instance, in a shoulder prosthesis, the relationship between the articulating humeral and glenoid components can be significantly different between patients. These relationships are especially important where only one component of the joint is being replaced and must integrate with the existing natural opposing joint component.
For instance, in many shoulder surgeries, only the humeral component is replaced, leaving the glenoid component intact. In this case, it is imperative that the articulating surface of the humeral component match the articulating surface of the glenoid component as perfectly as possible, both statically and dynamically. With a typical humeral prosthesis, version and inclination are adjusted by the geometry of the head of the prosthesis. In other words, certain pre-determined head geometries are available that can be selected for a mating glenoid component. Absent an infinite variety of pre-determined head geometries, the resulting humeral prosthesis can often only achieve a best-fit relationship to the glenoid component of the shoulder joint.
In a typical surgical procedure, a trial component will be used to determine the optimum final component to be fixed to the bone. In most cases, the surgeon is able to make a good selection that fits the joint very well. However, in some cases, the accuracy of the fit cannot be determined until the surgery is completed and the patient has had an opportunity to exercise the repaired joint. Where significantly problems arise, a revision surgery may be necessary to replace an improperly sized or configured joint component. One typical revision surgery requires removal of the entire prosthesis from the bone and replacement with a different prosthesis.
There is a significant need for a joint prosthesis that is both modular and universal. Such a prosthesis would be easily manipulated during the surgery and capable of achieving nearly infinite version and inclination angles. Moreover, an optimum prosthesis would be readily available for modification in a revision surgery without having to remove the entire prosthesis.